Platforms that include masts for various purposes are well known and ubiquitous. For instance, the Will-Burt Company of Orrville, Ohio markets a number of easily deployable pneumatic and other telescoping masts for commercial, military, night scan, mobile command, dockside utility, and A.C. Field detection applications. Masts and lifts that employ telescopically extending adjacent sections rather than concentric sections such as masts sold under the “GENIE” mark are marketed by, among others, Genie Industries of Redmond, Wash. and JLG Industries, Inc. of McConnellsburg, Pa.
Recent advances in sensing and imaging technology accompany availability of deployable masts. Ground tracking radar, infrared and other thermal or optical, laser and other sensor, identification, imaging and designation units and systems have become more compact, portable, robust and reliable, and less expensive, thereby becoming more suitable for deployable mast-mounted applications for detection, identification and/or designation of objects and other purposes.
A third area of technology advance that converges with changes in the mast and sensors/imagers fields is the communications area where mesh Ethernet, internet protocol and other wireless networks and other networks are now possible to network equipment over reasonably long distances to enhance communications and provide better command and control of distributed sensors, detectors, and other equipment.
At the same time, surveillance, monitoring, and observation requirements are growing, particularly along borders, in conflict zones, or other perimeters that must be patrolled and/or controlled.